Barber Service
by pindanglicious
Summary: Entahlah, semua berawal dari kemesuman dan pikiran biadab Sasuke saat memotong rambut istrinya. LIME. OS.


Entahlah, semua berawal dari kemesuman dan pikiran biadab Sasuke saat memotong rambut istrinya.

.

.

.

**Barber Service**

**disclaimer:  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Fanfiction © pindanglicious  
I don't take any profit by make all fanworks**

**warn: Canon/Future-Fiction/a bit OOC—but I do my best to prevent it *^*/OS/LIME, not HARD LEMON/slight crossover hints/no bashing chara/  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuunn~"

Uchiha Sakura mengeluh sebal.

Wanita bertubuh semampai itu terus memerhatikan refleksi dirinya lewat sebilah cermin yang terpasang di depannya. Sepasang mata zambrudnya bergerak mengobservasi apa yang tersodor di hadapannya. Pipinya yang ranum menggembung, seperti seekor hamster kecil yang menyimpan makanan di mulutnya.

Ada beberapa perubahan lekuk tubuhnya semenjak Shizune-_senpai _menyatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Dan Sakura sendiri sedikit resah dengan fase-fase yang dialaminya sejak enam bulan ke belakang. Barangkali memang temperamennya naik semasa kehamilan. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu merasa kesal tanpa sebab, bahkan sudah berani membentak suaminya—tanpa takut terbunuh dengan naas.

Ibunya bilang kalau sedang hamil harus jaga sikap. Jangan gampang membenci orang lain bila tak mau wajah si anak kelak mirip seperti sang korban kebencian. Sakura tak mau anaknya nanti memiliki muka seabsurd Madara. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya pada Sasuke.

Ah ya, ada satu tambahan yang membuatnya semakin _bete _hari ini.

"Aku jadi makin gemuk," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi Sakura memutar badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, hanya untuk memastikan apakah postur tubuhnya masih ideal atau tidak. Wajah ayunya kemudian bertambah suram saat mengingat perkataan Ino-_buta _kemarin sore.

_"Ukuran perutmu sudah tidak wajar untuk ibu hamil enam bulan!"_

—ayolah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sakura hanya belum memeriksa janin yang dikandungnya lewat USG, jadi dia tak mau mengasumsikan hal-hal miring seputar mitos kehamilan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _kegemukan_, Sakura sendiri jadi lebih memilih untuk memandangi rambut merah mudanya yang mulai memanjang. Sudah lewat batas bahu, dan jujur saja, dia kegerahan. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak terbiasa memiliki rambut panjang, makanya sekarang jadi tidak betah.

Sudah gendut, rambut panjang pula.

Mirip Chouji.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sakura memanggil nama suaminya—yang tengah tengkurap dan bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang—seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang tuan Uchiha.

"Hn …?" respon Sasuke ogah. Mantan _nuke-nin _level S tersebut menopang dagunya dan memandang balik sang istri. Sejenak dia mengerjap dengan rona merah di pipinya saat melihat penampilan _waw _Sakura. _Iryo-nin _jempolan _godaime hokage _tersebut hanya mengenakan bra dan _hot pants _merah marun.

_'Mau sedang hamil atau tidak … istriku adalah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi,' _—pikirannya sudah mulai ternodai.

"Rambutku sudah mulai panjang," katanya polos. Anak hawa bermata zambrud itu memilin anak rambut yang terjuntai.

"Hn … panjangkan saja,"

Sasuke merespon singkat dengan intonasi malasnya seperti biasa, lalu kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ini hari libur misi, kawan. Jangan menghabiskan waktu di luar kamar.

"Kau bisa … memotong rambut, 'kan?" tanya Sakura, mengabaikan titah sang suami untuk memanjangkan mahkotanya. Seketika Sasuke berjengit, laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dengan wajah idiot.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Keluargaku tidak pernah membuka jasa pangkas rambut!" tukasnya ketus. "Kau bisa meminta tolong pada Ino atau Hinata yang lebih pintar dalam hal _fashion_—atau Tsunade-_sama_, yang juga pernah memotong rambutmu. Hasilnya pasti bagus, jangan minta padaku." —ia melanjutkan.

Si calon ibu menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Ayolah, cuma potong rambutku saja, sekali _ckresh_, langsung beres kok~! Potong sedikiiit saja, model seperti biasa. Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" mohonnya dengan mata berbinar. Sakura mendekati suaminya yang tengah _blushing _liar dan memikirkan hal-hal biadab.

"_B-baka_. Tidak mau. Kau pasti akan memberiku bogem mentah kalau aku salah model," elak Sasuke gelagapan. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke lain arah.

Namun karena kengototan istrinya yang _keukeuh _ingin dipotongkan rambut oleh suami tercinta, pria berdarah asli Uchiha itu menurut. Dia bangun dari ranjangnya dan membuka laci kayu di sebelahnya. "Sakura, aku bukan tukang cukur yang lihai menggunting rambut. Tolong jangan salahkan aku jika gaya rambutmu nanti benar-benar _absurd_," lirihnya datar. Si tuan arogan tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah gunting rambut berwarna merah dan sisir kecil.

_'Ckris'_

Dia mengetes ketajaman guntingnya dengan gaya sadis ala pebasket bermata heterokromatik dari _fandom _sebelah.

"Duduk. Di sini," perintah Sasuke sembari menyeringai bejad dan menepuk-nepuk celah di antara kedua kakinya. Sang istri hanya menurut tanpa mengindahkan makna di sebalik perkataan suaminya.

Jemari pucat anak adam itu bergerak cekatan memasang kain putih di tengkuk istrinya. Dia meneguk ludah tatkala kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit tengkuk Sakura yang bahkan jauh lebih halus dari kain sutra. Aroma khas musim semi menguar dari tubuh perempuan tersebut.

Dan semua itu menyiksa nafsu birahi Sasuke sebagai lelaki normal yang tak kuat melihat kemolekan tubuh istrinya.

"Batasnya bahu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menginterupsi. Wajahnya menghadap ke cermin, memerhatikan gerak-gerik tangan Sasuke yang mulai menata rambutnya dengan sisir.

_"_Fuuuh …"

"A-ah!"

Wanita itu agak tersentak geli saat sang suami meniup tengkuknya. Kedua pasutri tersebut mulai menampakkan semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipi masing-masing. Ah, suasana sudah mulai _panas _gara-gara Sasuke yang memulai.

"S-Sasuke—mau sampai kapan kau terus menyisir rambutku—?" tanya Sakura setengah mendesah. Dia tak bisa berkutik dengan himpitan kedua kaki suaminya di samping kanan dan kirinya, apalagi badannya terasa jauh lebih berat karena janin yang dikandungnya.

"Diam dulu," Sasuke mengelak jaim. Padahal jantungnya berdegup, ingin segera _melahap _si mungil yang terhimpit di antara kedua kakinya. "Padahal bagus kalau kau membiarkannya panjang lagi … hhh …"

_'Ckres Ckres'_

Dua bilah mata gunting itu bergerak, memisah helai demi helai surai merah muda dari bagiannya. Rambut-rambut Sakura terjatuh melawan gravitasi dan bercecer di baju serta celana sang suami. Kedua sejoli tersebut mengerjap takjub tatkala melihat refleksi diri mereka di cermin. Hasil potongan bagian kanan berhasil dan memuaskan.

Inikah bakat terpendam yang dimiliki Sasuke semasa hidupnya?

_'Ckres'_

Dengan gerakan lincahnya, Sasuke memainkan sang gunting bak tukang cukur profesional. Helai demi helai rambut Nyonya Uchiha ia sisir, lalu gunting. Surai lembut berwarna cerah itu terbuang sayang di atas permukaan kain yang menutupi bahu sang istri. Ada pula yang menempel di pakaian dan celana panjangnya.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan. Tangannya ikut bergerak, meraba rambutnya yang kembali memendek. "Rapi, ya! Tak kusangka Sasuke-_kun _mahir memotong rambut," lanjutnya girang. Sasuke mendesah malas untuk merespon celotehan wanitanya.

Lima belas menit waktu yang ia habiskan untuk kegiatan potong rambut dadakan.

Kalau boleh narsis, Sasuke sendiri memuji kebolehannya dalam hal memotong rambut. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut. Dan hasilnya? Fantastis! Bahkan sekarang Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dengan potongan rambutnya yang seperti biasa.

_'Heh. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa seorang Uchiha lakukan,' _batinnya percaya diri. Tangannya masih sibuk menyisir rambut _baru _Sakura, buah dari maha karyanya. _'Yang bisa menandingi diriku … hanya aku seorang,' _(—dan kali ini ia kembali mencomot kalimat mutiara milik pebasket berkulit gelap di _fandom _sebelah)

"_Sasuga_, Sasuke-_kun_!" puji sang nyonya muda dengan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya. "Rambutku yang sekarang lebih modis dan sejuk! Kenapa tidak buka _barber shop _saja? Aku yakin bisnis kita pasti sukses, Sasuke-_kun_!" lanjutnya tanpa membantu sang suami yang sibuk menyapu sisa-sisa rambut yang berserak di permukaan tanah.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Kita sudah disibukkan oleh misi di dunia _shinobi_, sayangku …" tolaknya halus.

* * *

_'Tap tap'_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh, hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ekor mata Sasuke yang setajam mata elang menangkap pergerakan istrinya. _'Kau harus membayar semuanya, sayang …' _(suara hatinya berbisik nista)

_'GREP'_

Laki-laki bermata kelam itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan istrinya erat. Yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan, bukan karena kesakitan. Seulas senyum _yandere _terpatri di wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha. "Mau … ke mana … kau …?" ujarnya berat. Sakura memucat dan menyadari jalan pikiran mesum suaminya.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu pendek tersebut memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Tentu saja kamar mandi, _b-baka_!"

"Belum selesai, hei hei,"

"Mppmh—"

Kecup. Lumat. Jilat.

Sasuke melayangkan ciuman ganas di bibir mungil istrinya. Lidahnya terjulur menggelitik langit-langit mulut dan mengabsen gigi sang istri satu per satu. Benang saliva meluber dari celah bibir mereka, dan si lidah _nakal _kembali keluar dari 'arena tarung' untuk menjilatnya dengan gerakan liar.

"Ssshhhh—" desis Sakura pasrah. Entah mengapa tenaga monsternya hilang setiap kali Sasuke 'menyerang'.

"Ahn … hahh … hhhh …"

Ciuman panas yang berlangsung singkat itu terhenti. Sasuke mengelap jejak air liurnya dan sang istri yang tercampur di sekitar bibirnya. Si calon ayah itu tersenyum lebar dan polos di hadapan sang istri, keluar jauh dari karakter dingin dan tak acuhnya. Dengan sekali dorongan ringan, ia sudah berada di atas tubuh jenjang sang istri yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Sakura menatap suaminya galak dengan wajah merona.

"Kau ini! Bisa-bisanya mengambil kesempatan di saat—AAHH!" kalimat protes yang baru akan meluncur dari mulutnya terpotong saat laki-laki tersebut menggigit kulit lehernya. Layaknya anjing setia majikan yang sedang bermain dengan tuannya, lidah pria itu bergerilya di permukaan leher sang istri. Ia tak memedulikan desah dan teriakan wanitanya yang meminta berhenti.

"S-Sasukehhh—_onegai_, t-tahaaahnn duluuhhh—"

Sakura mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sejenak. Sasuke melotot napsu melihat pose seksi wanitanya yang berusaha melindungi perutnya dari tindihan massa. Entah dari kapan anak dara itu sudah bertelanjang dada.

Sekali lagi, si tuan Uchiha memasang seringai durjana. Ia tetap mengunci pergerakan Sakura yang meronta minta dibebaskan. Kasihan _dedek _bayi yang ada di perutnya, kecil-kecil sudah lihat adegan mesum.

"Hah … hahhh …"

Perempuan bermata zambrud itu menghela napas lega. Lidah nakal suaminya sudah berhenti beraksi. Ia bersumpah akan membuatnya babak belur setelah mandi.

"Sakura … kautahu kelebihanku yang lain, selain memangkas rambut?" ia bertanya seksi di telinga sang istri. Yang dibisikkan malah merinding disko dan menggeleng kencang dengan wajah memerah padam. "—tukang pijat," (ia melanjut … kahn …)

"K-KYAAAA!"

Sakura menjerit kaget saat tangan Sasuke bergerak liar memijat pelan payudaranya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memilin puncak payudaranya pelan. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi asyik memainkan _aerola_. Oh, inikah profesi tukang pijat yang Sasuke maksud?

"Ahhh …! B-berhentihhhh—! Ge-geliiii!" desah putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki tersebut tatkala lidah sang suami kembali berdansa di atas puting susunya. "S-SASUKEEEHH! Jangan gigit! Ahhhnnn—! _TEME, _SASUKEEH!" jeritnya lagi tak kuasa menahan sensasi aneh di kedua asetnya. Ayolah, mereka sering melakukan _beginian _di setiap kesempatan. Tapi Sakura merasa, yang kali ini jauh lebih _nyes_.

"Baiklah. Distop sampai sini saja ya,"

Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan nakalnya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura.

Ia tersenyum tulus, lalu membantu istrinya bangun dari rebahan. Baru beberapa menit, kasurnya sudah berantakan. Sprei lecek dan bantal menyembul dari sarungnya.

"Sekarang mandi bersama, ya? Lanjutkan yang tadi," lanjutnya, masih dengan seringai maut dan ekspresi _yandere _ala gadis lain berambut merah muda di negeri tetangga sana.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Tersenyum pasrah.

Ia menyerah dengan suaminya yang selalu menang.

.

.

.

_"Perintahku mutlak."_ – Akashi Seijuuro

.

.

.

**End**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno

Selesai dengan bejadnya B) /dilempar

Maaf minna, saya belum berani bikin hard lemon—apalagi di luar pernikahan D: jadi ya seadanya dulu, lah. Yah, itung-itung belajar bikin adegan panas iya gak? ;D /APAINI

Oh iya hahaha ada hints Yuno Gasai, Akashi, sama Aomine nyempil, gapapa ya ;D yang nonton mirai nikki sama kurobas pasti tau wkwkwk bukan apa-apa sih, cuma seneng aja gitu bikin sedikit crossover (?) /nyet

Terus saya juga mikir, karakter arogannya Akashi sama Aomine itu pas buat Sasuke B) /dibuangreaders

Semoga … suka … 8'D


End file.
